Because of One day (KyusungWonsung)
by dirawind
Summary: 'Yújin nama dari kakek untukmu, artinya teman' / "aku tak mengenalmu tuan freak" / "Yak Kim Yesung" /"apa aku mengenalmu?"
1. Prolog

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, and other member SJ

Pair : kyusung / Wonsung

Rate : T

FF pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuannya ^^

.

.

.

**Because of One Day**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan musim dingin menggantung angkuh dilangit-langit kota, menutupi bias sang mentari. Angin mulai berhembus membisikan melodi khas aura musim dingin.

"Entah, sampai kapan harus kita sudahi permainan ini, bahkan jika sepersekian detik waktu dapat berhenti, akankah harapan itu kembali muncul?"

**_._**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswa Seol International High School kini telah tiba, hari pertama musim dingin, dan hari dimana semua akan kembali pada sebuah titik awal.

"Fah khafu afa fi phosisi fertamha lahgi" ucap seorang namja dengan mulut penuh makanan, "Hah Fhufah Fufuga" lanjutnya

"Yak, Bisakah kau telan dulu makananmu?" ucap namja tinggi yang ada disebelahnya, matanya terus memandang kertas di papan pengumuman itu.

Pletak

"Appo~~~ apa yang kau lakukan ikan?" ucap namja tinggi itu lagi sambil meringis memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan sayang dari namja yang dipanggilnya ikan

"Tidak,,, lupakan, apa kau ingin pulang?" jawabnya

"Tidak, mungkin tidak sekarang _hyung_" namja itu menunduk, terus memandang kebawah seakan pemandangan dibawah sana lebih menarik dari apapun

"Maaf"

"…"

"A-aku… Maaf"

"Ayo pergi _hyung_".

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rumah megah dengan arsitektur bagaikan sebuah istana di negeri dongeng itu terlihat mencolok diantara rumah-rumah megah lain disekitarnya, ya ini memang kawasan elit dengan orang-orang berkantong tebal sebagai penghuninya. Sunyi, sangat sunyi rumah megah itu bagaikan tak berpeghuni.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" namja paruh baya itu kini melangkah mendekati namja bersurai hitam kelam yang tengah sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari _handphone_ yang memang sengaja tak dipasangi _headsed _itu.

"Baik _Ajeossi_ " jawab namja muda itu

"Apa kau sudah-"

"Sudah _Ajeossi " _ seakan tau pertanyaan apa yang akan ditanyakan padanya, namja itu dengan nada tegasnya memotong ucapan namja paruh baya yang tadi dipanggilnya _Ajeossi_.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _Ajeossi _" Tanya namja paruh baya itu lagi

"…"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Taman" ucap namja muda itu pergi meninggalkan rumah bak istananya dan tentu saja namja paruh bara itu

"Sampai kapan?" Tanya namja paruh baya itu, luka banyak luka dalam nada bicaranya, tak lagi selembut saat ia berbincang dengan namja muda tadi.

"Andaikan saja jika aku bisa mengulangnya lagi" nada bicaranya semakin terdengar lirih, tanpa disadari liquid hangat itu kini meluncur dari mata kirinya.

"Mata kiri eoh?" ucapnya miris.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Taman sekolah Seol International High School memang tempat yang tepat untuk melepaskan segala keluh kesahmu, rasa sedih, rasa bahagia, apapun, apapun yang kau rasakan, apapun yang ingin kau sampaikan meski itu hanya ada dalam hatimu.

"Salju…"

Namja itu mendongak keatas, menengadahkan tangannya merasakan dinginnya salju yang menerpanya, surai lembutnya seakan ikut menari bersama hembusan angin musim dingin, ia menikmatinya? Tentu saja, suasana seperti ini yang selalu ia impikan. Senyum indahnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Sama ya?" ia mulai duduk, menelusupkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya, terbaring dibawah pohon mapple yang sekarang sedikit demi sedikit memutih tertutup salju, tak mau peduli bahwa hawa dingin yang dirasakannya dapat membunuhnya secara perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 1 : Meet with you, the strangers

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Cast yang lain muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Pair : kyusung / Wonsung

Rate : T

FF pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuannya ^^

Terimakasih banyak buat readers yang udah mau review dan PM author, sejujurnya author bingung mau ngelanjutin kaya gimana, jadi kalo ceritanya kurang bagus author minta maaf ya ^^ (maklum masih pemula).

Di prolognya banyak readers yang bingung ya?, tapi di chapter ini semoga terjawab, terutama castnya di chapter kemarin yang terlihat Cuma donghae doang.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

~Meet with you, the strangers~

.

.

Hari demi hari, aku berjalan terus mengikuti takdirku, kadang aku terpikir benarkah takdir ini adalah milikku?. Tak satupun dari perjalanan hidup ini yang membuatku bahagia, dengan segala riak tawa, tangis sedih, dan orang-orang disekitarku, kujalani takdir ini tanpa ku mengerti benarkah takdir ini yang harus aku jalani? Bagiku mereka yang ada disekitarku hanyalah orang asing. Kata-kata yang selalu menjadi benteng pertahananku selama ini, menjadi topeng tebal yang tak pernah memperlihatkan siapa diriku 'Kita tak saling mengenal, dan kau hanya salah satu orang asing dari sekian banyak orang asing dalam hidupku'

.

.

Lorong-lorong sekolah terlihat sepi, tentu saja mengingat jam masih menunjukan pukul enam pagi, siapapun pasti enggan untuk datang ke sekolah sepagi ini, apalagi ini adalah hari-hari di musim dingin, bisa ditebak semuanya malas untuk sekedar beranjak meninggalkan godaan hangat di kamar masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk namja manis itu, dia berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah, merutuki salju yang turun dan mulai membasahi surai hitam miliknya.

"gila, aku tak pernah tau kalau datang sepagi ini adalah kesalahan besar" gumamnya, kaki-kaki mungilnya ia langkahkan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah, ia hentak-hentakkan dengan lucunya, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

"_Y__ú__jin-ah_, apa kabar?" serunya ketika sampai di taman sekolah, mata kecilnya menyipit dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis.

"kau tak baik?, apa kau kedinginan?" lanjutnya, kali ini matanya terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sedang kebingungan.

"_Y__ú__jin_~~~" lirihnya, kali ini ia berlari kecil, tersenyum kecut lalu membawa pohon maple tua itu kedalam pelukannya "_Y__ú__jin, ije ttatteushan saeng-gaghaseyo_? (apakah kamu sudah hangat?)"

"_Y__ú__jin, _kau tau apa yang mereka katakan?" tanyanya pada pohon maple tua itu, "mereka bilang, aku bodoh, aku gila, tapi kau tau itu semua tak benar kan?. _Y__ú__jin, _dalam sepersekiandetik hidupku, bahkan jika mereka mengatakan aku adalah orang bodoh tak berguna, orang dengan sebuah mimpi yang hancur, aku tak akan pernah peduli karena kau selalu menemaniku sebagai temanKU, mereka hanya orang asing dalam hidupku" pohon maple tua itu hanya diam, tak bergerak atau bahkan menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang namja manis. Masih kekeuh dengan kebisuan abadi yang ia miliki.

Tes…

akhirnya liquid panas itu menetes juga, membaasahi pipi sang namja manis.

"_Y__ú__jin, nan pigon haeyo, naneun jal su issgess-eoyo? dangsin-eun jeoleul gyeolhab hal geos-inga? _(aku lelah, bisakah aku tidur? Maukah kau menemaniku?)"

"_Y__ú__jin_, _dangsin-eun nae chingu ya_" onyx cerah itu kini tertutup, tertidur dalam damai, tak mau peduli bahwa hawa dingin yang dirasakannya dapat membunuhnya secara perlahan.

.

.

'Tak peduli seberapa buruk aku dihadapan mereka'

'mereka hanya orang asing'

'_Y__ú__jin _nama dari kakek untukmu'

'artinya teman'

.

.

Kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai, namja manis itu sepertinya mulai terusik oleh angin musim dingin yang menerbangkan helaian surai hitamnya. Dengan berat ia membuka matanya, perlahan-lahan mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke indra penglihatannya dan-

"KYAAAAA~~~~~~" teriakan memekakan telinga terdengar memenuhi setiap sudut taman sekolah Seol International High School

"ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" taya namja manis itu

"YAK BISAKAH KAU TAK BERTERIAK" namja tinggi itu bangun, sedikit meringis karena baru saja terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya akibat teriakan dahsyat dari namja manis didepannya

"…"

"Yak, kau jangan berpikiran aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu, aku hanya heran melihatmu tidur seperti orang mati, dan disini sangat dingin, bagaimana bisa tidur ditempat seperti ini?" melihat namja manis itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan, antara bingung, kaget atau waspada entahlah, namja tinggi itu langsung menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya melakukan sesuatu yang membuat namja manis itu sampai berteriak sekencang tadi.

Namja manis itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, tak sedikitpun terlintas dipikirannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja tinggi dan aneh (menurutnya).

"kk-kau menciumku? " kata namja manis itu, masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, sementara namja tinggi itu hanya bisa menatapnya cengo, baiklah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?, ia hanya tak sengaja lewat dan melihat seorang namja aneh (menurutnya) tengah tertidur dibawah pohon saat udara benar-benar sangat dingin. Ia tak habis pikir dengan tuduhan namja didepannya ini, menciumnya? Oh ayolah yang benar saja.

"Tentu saja tidak" sanggahnya cepat

"itu first kiss ku, dasar freak" namja manis itu mencoba berdiri dan langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja tinggi didepannya.

"Apa freak, aku? Yang benar saja, kau tak tau aku eoh?" namja tampan itu semakin mendekat, dekat, dekat, dan

Bugh

Punggung namja manis itu membentur pohon maple yang ada dibelakangnya, pergerakannya terkunci, ia terus dipojokan oleh namja tinggi didepannya ini.

"memang siapa kau?" tantang namja manis tadi sambil mencoba mendorong namja tinggi dengan surai coklat itu menjauhi tubuhnya.

"kau tak mengenalku? Kita ini satu kelas, aku anak akselerasi itu asal kau tau!" sahut namja tinggi itu setengah berteriak

"aku tak mengenalmu tuan freak" balas namja manis itu, ia mendorong namja tinggi itu dan berhasil, ia lolos dari namja itu, sekarang dia hanya perlu berlari menjauhi namja itu

"Yak Kim Yesung, aku ini teman sekelasmu, Cho Kyuhyun" teriak namja tinggi itu frustasi

"maaf tuan freak, aku tak mengenalmu. Kau hanya orang asing dan aneh dalam cara pandangku" balas namja manis yang ternyata bernama Kim Yesung itu sambil melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan taman sekolah dan tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Mobil sedan putih itu memasuki halaman utama Seol International High School, dan berakhir dalam deretan mobil-mobil mewah lainnya. Sekolah mewah ini terlihat begitu sepi, mungkin karena semua siswanya telah memasuki kelas masing-masing untuk memulai sebuah hari di musim dingin dengan pembelajaran yang mungkin bagi sebagian besar dari mereka menganggapnya adalah hal yang membosankan. Disisi lain di bagian paling ujung dari lorong lantai dua, terdapat sebuah kelas dengan papan kayu tua bertuliskan kelas 12-1 menggatung di depan pintunya.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Yesung, namja manis itu sedari tadi hanya melamun, mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya dengan bangku dan sesekali menengok keluar jendela kelasnya. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada taman belakang sekolah, sebuah pohon maple tua berdiri dengan gagahnya disana, seakan menanti dirinya untuk datang dan membagi ceritanya pada sang pohon tua. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah manisnya, entahlah dia hanya ingin agar bel sekolah segera berdering dan ia bisa berlari turun menemui sahabatnya itu. Sampai pada saat dia melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan jas dokternya turun dan mulai memasuki sekolah, matanya mengerjap bingung 'dokter?, untuk apa seorang dokter kesini?' setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan, tapi tak lama karena pikirannya kembali fokus pada sahabatnya, sang pohon maple tua.

"Sssttt Yesung" panggil namja tampan yang kita tau bernama cho kyuhyun, sementara yesung sama sekali tak merespoan panggilan kyuhyun.

"..." masih tak ada jawaban dari namja manis itu

"Yak Kim Yesung" panggil kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang agak lebih keras, membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas menatapnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum paksa menghadapi pandangan tajam teman-teman sekelasnya

"apa aku mengenalmu?" yesung balik bertanya pada kyuhyun yang sekali lagi hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Ia dan yesung sudah pernah sekelas waktu ditingkat sebelas meski itu hanya tiga bulan, dan barusan tadi pagi, ia dan yesung baru saja melewati kejadian tak menyenangkan, bagaimana bisa yesung tak mengingatnya sedikitpun?.

"Yak aku in-" jawaban kyuhyun terpotong, saat _seonsaengnim _memasuki kelas, dan terlihat seorang namja muda dengan setelan jas putihnya mengekor dibelakangnya, namja muda itu tak asing bagi kyuhyun, tapi satu pertanyaannya 'untuk apa dia kemari?'

Donghae, namja tampan yang duduk tepat dibelakang kyuhyun, memandang tak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya, baru saja ia ingin membuka suara, kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyela ucapannya

"Hae_ Hyung_, apa yang dilakukannya disini?" tanya kyuhyun, arah pandangnya masih tertuju pada namja tampan yang berdiri didepan bersama Jung _seonsaengnim._

"Entahlah kyu, aku sendiri tak tau, mungkin kau harus tanya langsung padanya" jawab donghae sekenanya

"Anak-anak, dia adalah mahasiswa kedokteran yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi guru pendamping kalian dalam pelajaran biologi, terutama untuk ilmu fisiologi" terang Jung _seonsaengnim _dengan penuh wibawa di depan kelas, membuat para yeoja dan namja berstatus uke menatap guru pendamping mereka berbinar, bayangkan guru itu sungguh sangat tampan

"_annyeong_, saya adalah guru pendamping kalian yang baru, mohon bantuannya" guru pendamping itu mulai memeperkenalkan dirinya, obsidiannya menyapu seluruh kelas, mencoba mengetahui karakter-karakter anak didiknya selama tiga bulan mendatang

"_seonsaengnim, _anda belum menyebutkan nama anda!" teriak salah seorang yeoja berambut hitam sebahu

"Ah saya…"

.

.

Saya tau cerita ini aneh, dan saya bingung mau ngelanjutin seperti apa hehehe XD, dan author rasa ini udah panjang banget, sekali lagi author minta bantuannya karena author masih baru. Dan untuk yang telah me-review dan kirim PM author ucapkan terimakasih~~~ :D

.

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**


End file.
